


Naughty Boy

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alec is so gentle with him, Alec looks after him, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Magnus, Butt Plugs, Commands, Dominant Alec, Edging, Love, M/M, Magnus acheives subspace, NO pain play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scarves, Spreader Bars, Submission Sundays, Top Alec, Trust, Vibrators, blind folds, bound hands, crawling, grateful Alec, grateful Magnus, praises, sir, submissive magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: When Magnus' work commitments have him skipping out on their special plans all week, Alec shows his Sub exactly what it feels like to be denied the thing he want's the most.





	Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Nandy, It was my absolute pleasure to write this one dear, I hope it is everything you wanted <3
> 
> The song for this one is, I put a spell on you- Joss stone
> 
> Additional tags
> 
> All acts are between two consenting adults in a committed and loving romantic relationship and a committed and trusting Dom/Sub relationship. 
> 
> Magnus could have coloured out at any time but chose not to.
> 
> Please do not attempt any of the acts without thorough research and knowing exactly what you are doing. Stay safe!

The light, shining off the metal bar lying across Alec’s lap, was the first thing to catch Magnus’ eye as he closed the front door of the loft. The look in his eye was the second. 

Raziel, thank you for sending this man to me, Magnus silently sent his thanks to Alec’s angel as he sank to the floor. He couldn’t resist that look and, if he were honest with himself, he didn’t want to, not with what it promised.

It spoke of the continuation of their morning before it was so rudely interrupted.

Alec watched Magnus crawl across the floor, his clothing melting away with each placement of his knees. His fingers danced up the length of the bar as he watched, his eyes never leaving Magnus until he was sitting naked at his feet.

Alec felt the week melt away with each piece of clothing, a calmness settling over him. Magnus had never judged him for his needs, he had encouraged him, had shown him that it was okay for him to be the way he was. And showed him that Magnus himself was different. He was perfect for him.

Magnus was cursing Cat for interrupting their morning, Sunday morning, the one day of the week he and Alexander could truly be themselves. The only commitment they usually had on this day was to each other. 

Submission Sunday was the day he gave himself to Alec, completely. He already had a shiver running down his spine as he came to a stop at Alec’s feet, staring at the floor. 

He didn’t dare raise his head, knowing his place. His eyes sank closed when he felt Alec’s fingers in his hair. He leaned into the touch, only raising his head when Alec tilted his chin up.

“Good” was all Alec said when he saw Magnus was ready and willing to get back to their day. He kissed Magnus on the forehead before he let go and stood up. 

“Come,” Alec said, walking through the living room and down the hallway. He didn’t need to look behind him, he knew Magnus was following.

Magnus crawled after Alec, his half hard dick swinging between his legs. It was fully hard by the time they reached the playroom, their favourite room in the loft. They hadn't even got this far before a fire message had appeared, they were here now though.

Alec walked to the middle of the room, turning on the spot and watching Magnus crawl forward, stopping at his feet. He saw Magnus’ eyes dart to the bar he was tapping against his leather-clad leg.

"What do you do if you want to stop, if it is too much, Magnus?" Alec asked, watching his beautiful, kneeling boyfriend sit at his feet.

"I colour out, Sir," Magnus said instantly, a shiver of excitement running down his spine at the words "too much". It was never too much.

"Good boy, what is your colour?" Alec asked, brushing his fingers through Magnus' hair.

"Blue, Sir" Magnus replied, his breathing coming a little faster.

"What is my colour?" Alec asked, knowing Magnus knew but asking anyway.

"Your colour is red, Sir," Magnus said, Alec's colour if he wanted to stop.

"Perfect." Alec said, bending over and tilting Magnus' chin up to brush his lips over Magnus'. 

"Let us begin," Alec said, dropping his tone to a flat bass that visibly skittered down Magnus' spine as he stood up.

Alec circled Magnus, clasping his hands and the spreader bar he was holding behind his back as he watched Magnus' every reaction, noting how Magnus' eyes dropped to the floor, his palms lay flat on his thighs, his entire body shuddering as his breathing pick up, before coming to a stop in front of him again.

“You've been a naughty boy, Magnus,” Alec said, tugging Magnus’ hair until Magnus looked up at him, his glamour gone.

“I could have forgiven you for missing Martini Monday (drunk sex) or even Warlock Wednesday (magic sex) but Fuckathon Friday? (O_O) That one was unforgivable.” Alec said, releasing Magnus’ hair and watching his eyes sink to the floor. Perfect! 

“You need to be punished, what do you think that punishment should be?” Alec asked, circling Magnus’ shaking body once more, slowly, trailing the end of the bar across the floor as he went this time. He nodded his approval when Magnus didn’t move a muscle. “You can speak,” he said.

“The punishment is yours to decide, Sir,” Magnus said, knowing better than to make a suggestion, he didn’t need to. Alec always knew how he wanted a scene to play out, how to bring them the most pleasure. He never found the need to complain, his Dom always picked perfectly.

He kept his gaze glued to his knees, even if all he wanted to do was let his eyes wander to Alec’s bare chest.

“Good boy,” Alec said, coming to a stop in front of Magnus. “You're going to continue to be a good boy for me, aren't you?” he asked, stroking the back of his fingers up Magnus’ cheekbone. 

Alec marvelled at his boyfriend, at the way he always submitted fully, always let him take him to new heights. 

He had been worried, the first time he had asked Magnus if he would do a scene with him, when he had explained about who he was. Magnus had sunk straight to his knees, his gaze darting down before he had even fully gotten the words out, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Yes Sir,” Magnus said relishing the feel of Alec's skin on his. He felt a slight sense of loss as Alec stepped back... until he saw the direction he was moving in.

“I am going to teach you a lesson, Magnus. You need to learn what it is like to be denied the thing you want the most” Alec said, turning to look at Magnus, at the beautiful shiver that visibly ran through him.

“Come,” Alec said, watching with a clenching stomach as Magnus immediately crawled forward. He lowered his hand, smiling when Magnus took it and pulled him to his feet. “Turn for me, Magnus,” he said.

Magnus turned slowly on the spot, stopping when his back was turned to Alec. He moaned when he felt Alec’s fingers brush over his asscheeks, forcing his hips to stay still when Alec’s fingers brushed over the base of the butt plug inside him.

“This looks so pretty in your ass,” Alec said, his eyes gleaming as he inspected the pink jewelled base of the butt plug, sitting beautifully in Magnus’ firm ass. He gave it a gentle tug, smiling when Magnus refused to release it. “Arms,” he said.

Magnus held his arms out when Alec stepped in front of him. He let Alec bind his wrists with a red silk scarf he had hanging from the waistband of his black trousers, his eyes darting down to the small patch of trimmed hairs that were exposed by the low riding material before he dragged them up.

Magnus groaned at the stretch on his muscles, when Alec lifted his arms above his head and hooked his wrists over the hook, on the end of the pole that stuck out from the wall for this purpose, was perfect. He had the tiniest bit of slack, slack that would be taken away in a moment.

Alec knelt and tugged Magnus’ feet apart, buckling his ankles into the spreader bar he had been holding. He pressed a kiss to the inside of each of Magnus’ knees before standing to survey his handy work.

“Do you realise how beautiful you look, all stretched out like that?” Alec asked, stepping closer and trailing his fingers down Magnus’ arms, over every taut muscle. He continued the trail, skimming his fingers across Magnus’ chest and down his stomach.

Magnus was breathing hard by the time Alec reached his stomach, trailing across his hips to brush over the sensitive spot there. His body jerked at the soft movements, testing the stretch on his arms, he could just about put his feet flat on the floor.

“One more thing,” Alec said as he pulled the second scarf from the waistband of his trousers. He looked Magnus in the eye, smiling when Magnus nodded before he wrapped the black material around Magnus’ eyes.

Alec smiled as he turned to the set of drawers that housed their favourite toys. Magnus not being able to see what was coming was the ultimate act of trust in his eyes. He pulled a wand out and turned back to his Sub, switching it on as he watched Magnus jerk.

The vibrations that rang out through the room with a low buzz had Magnus shaking with anticipation, being unable to see a thing meant he was going on sound alone. 

He listened as Alec flicked through the settings, the toy getting louder and quieter with each click before he settled on the lowest setting.

Magnus knew, when Alec picked the lowest setting, that it was going to build slowly. Even on the lowest setting, the buzzing was too loud for him to hear Alec’s breathing, making the anticipation that much sweeter, he couldn’t judge where Alec was in the room. He started when he thought he felt a presence near him.

Alec walked forward on silent feet, he had selected his runes well, when he had activated them. He moved closer then took a step back, watching as Magnus’ head turned with every step, searching him out by the sound of the vibrator in his hand.

Magnus jumped when he felt the rounded head of their wand press into the inside of his ankle, just above the cuff that held his legs bound to the spreader bar. The vibrations, travelling up his left leg sent a wave of desire through him as they travelled. 

His hands clenched when Alec ran it up the inside of his leg, stopping just shy of his groin before running it back down, fuck! It had him moaning, wanting to chase the feeling. He couldn't help but clench around the neck of his plug, groaning at the tight, full feeling.

Alec listened to Magnus’ moans as he worked, by the angel! He wanted to pull his dick out then and there and sink it into Magnus’ body, the sounds had him tenting his pants.

He trailed the wand up and down the inside of Magnus’ leg, using the sounds he made as a guide as he brushed it across Magnus’ sac when it reached the apex of his legs on the third run before trailing it down the inside of his right leg. He repeated the motion, trailing it up and down Magnus’ legs.

“You shake so hard when you are close to the edge, Magnus. It’s fascinating to watch” Alec said, removing the wand when Magnus’ thighs were practically vibrating from the stimulation. He watched Magnus breathe hard, groaning as he slowly came back down from the high.

Magnus was gasping, he had been millimetres from the edge before Alec had pulled back. The anticipation was already building to a crescendo when he felt Alec step closer again, his muscles tensing, not knowing what was coming next.

He almost jumped out of his skin when the wand was dragged slowly up his stomach, on a higher setting, each muscle it ran over contracting. 

The vibrations pulsed through Magnus in breathtaking waves, making him yelp when they sank into the sweet spot above his hip. “Fuck… fuck” he moaned, his body jerking in his restraints. He could feel it coming on, making him shake and clench his ass harder. Shit! 

Alec pulled back, letting Magnus calm. He bent and licked a drop of pre-cum from Magnus’ leaking dick, watching it bob against his toned stomach when he pulled back and straightened up. 

“You taste divine” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear before raising the wand.

Alec watched goosebumps trail in the wake of the wand as he brushed it down Magnus’ arm, avoiding his Sub’s armpit and trailing the wand in a circle around his peck before working it back up his arm.

Magnus was starting to come apart again when Alec trailed the wand down his other arm. His hips bucked forward, fucking into nothing when the vibrator ran over the muscle in his chest. 

He cried out when Alec trailed it over his nipple, circling the little nub before he pulled back and did it to the other one. Alec, switching back and forth as he teased, was sending him careening toward the edge, until he pulled back.

“Sir, please?” Magnus cried, unable to hold back the plea when his orgasm started to abate, again. He had been so close! His head came to rest on his arm as he fought for breath, his cock twitching against his stomach.

Alec stepped forward, tugging Magnus’ face up by his chin and placed his lips against Magnus’, not pushing in, just kissing lightly. He smiled against Magnus’ lips when he chased them. 

“You are doing so well, but I think you can take more, yes?” Alec asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes, Sir. I can take it” Magus said, glowing when Alec pressed their foreheads together. He rested for a moment, happy to have is Dom so close.

Alec turned up the intensity of the wand to the next setting as he stepped back, his eyes running the length of Magnus’ body. His eyes zeroed in on the needy looking cock, straining against Magnus’ stomach.

Magnus jerked when the wand brushed his inner thigh, trying to get away from the powerful vibration before he clamped down on his muscles. He whimpered when the wand was rubbed in small circles getting closer to his dick by the second.

He gasped when it was pulled back for three seconds before he felt it on his other leg. His hips were bucking, stretching his arms to the limit, to try and get the vibrations closer to his dick. Crying out when they finally did.

“Louder, Magnus, I want to hear every sound,” Alec said, glowing at the scream of “yes, Sir”. He was leaking steadily as he trailed the wand over Magnus’ sac and up the underside of his cock and back down again, small strokes along the vein, every groan and twitch pushing his closer to his own orgasm.

He used the movements to let Magnus get close to the edge, again and again, pulling back when he hovered at the brink, he could read Magnus’ body like a book. 

Alec had never dared dream he would meet someone like Magnus, someone who would be so willing to explore their natures, to come on this journey with him.

Alec had already loved Magnus deeply before they had begun exploring but the way Magnus gave himself so willingly to the pleasure, he knew he would never find anyone like him if he searched until his dying breath. 

They belonged to each other in an unbreakable way. They were created for each other.

Alec pulled the wand away, letting Magnus come all the way down from the precipice. He pressed small kisses to Magnus’ cheeks when his breathing calmed before he ran the wand around the outside of Magnus’ hip.

He walked around Magnus' body, trailing the wand in his wake, brushing it around, to Magnus’ ass cheeks.

“Mother of demons, please… fuck” Magnus screamed when the wand hit his ass, the vibrations making his hips jut forward. It was a mistake. The butt plug in his ass pressed into his prostate, the vibrations causing it to hum against the nerves there.

Alec sank to his knees, pressing his lips to each of Magnus' asscheeks before tilting the base of the butt plug in Magnus' ass, pressing it into his prostate. He pressed the head of the wand to the plug, listening to the perfection that was Magnus Bane.

Magnus' cries were reduced to noises, beyond words, when Alec lifted the wand only to press it back down, again and again. 

He didn't know how long he hung against his restraints as his world faded to nothing but small periods of intense, mind-numbing pleasure and small rest breaks that let him come back down. It could have been minutes or hours.

Alec pulled the wand away when he thought Magnus had taken all he could take, even if he hadn't coloured out. He didn't need Magnus to say it, he knew him too well.

He stood and stepped around Magnus' body, looking his Sub over, seeing his desperation, his hair clinging limply to his forehead, a sheen all over his body, he was perfection!

Alec switched the vibrator off, watching Magnus sag when the buzzing disappeared and placed it on top of the drawers, he knew Magnus could take no more. He returned to stand before Magnus, taking the ends of the scarf around his eyes and unravelled it. 

Magnus blinked his eyes open, seeing Alec standing right in front of him. He was breathing hard, from the constant, bone-deep need to come that ran through him. Alec, smiling at him with a mixture of lust and pride was the best sight he had ever lay eyes on.

“You are exquisite, I’m so proud of you Magnus,” Alec said, cupping Magnus’ sweaty face in his hands and kissing him all over his face. “You lasted so long, you’ve made me so happy. The way you took it, it was breathtaking” he whispered against Magnus’ lips, letting him sag against him.

“Thank you, Sir, thank you” Magnus murmured into Alec’s shoulder, trying to breathe through the feeling of his Dom’s arms around his body. He was so sensitive! He basked in Alec’s attentions, groaning when he felt Alec’s hard dick, pressed against his own.

“You need to come, don’t you?” Alec asked, when he felt Magnus’ hips brush against his, it was phenomenal, Magnus wasn’t the only one who needed to come. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, would you like me to fuck you, Magnus?” Alec asked.

“Please, I need it, Sir” Magnus begged, leaning into Alec’s touch when he cupped his cheek. He stared into Alec’s blown pupils before his eyes fell closed When Alec kissed his forehead, his favourite kiss.

Alec released Magnus’ face, keeping his hand on his body when he stepped back and stepped around Magnus. He trailed his hand down Magnus’ back and over his ass, pressing soft kisses to his ass cheeks before taking the base of the butt plug in hand.

Magnus cried out when Alec tugged the plug free, almost crying at the empty feeling in his ass. He clenched down convulsively, desperate for something to fill the hole.

Alec scooped up the lube from the floor, where he had placed it when he set the room up, and smeared some into Magnus’ clenching hole, almost coming in his pants at the gape as he spread his cheeks.

Magnus was already pushing his ass back, as far as his restraints would let him when he heard Alec’s zipper go. He had never been so desperate for someone to fuck him in his long life. He grabbed the scarf, holding him in place, when Alec gripped his hips.

“Fuck me, Sir, please… fuuuuck!” Magnus screamed when Alec pushed straight into his ass. He buried his face in his straining arm and hung there, too exhausted to move any longer, he knew Alec would take care of him so he just rode out the pleasure.

Alec set up a quick pace, knowing he needed to get his flagging sub into his space as quickly as possible. He thrust into Magnus’ ass, again and again, his hips angled perfectly. There was no guesswork, no shuffling around to get the perfect angle, he knew Magnus’ body better than his own.

He knew his fingerprints would leave their mark on Magnus’ hips but his Sub didn’t mind the marks, he had received worse ones and wore them like a badge of honour. 

Magnus was so far gone into the pleasure it was unreal, he screamed through it, with every scrape of his prostate. He was vaguely surprised to find his thighs were shaking with every slam into his ass before he felt his balls starting to draw up.

Alec was moaning as he pushed faster and harder into Magnus’ body. His hips started to stutter when Magnus screamed his release out, the clenching of his rim sending Alec down into his own orgasm. He grunted as he emptied into Magnus’ ass, holding him flush against his hips to fill him up.

Alec, cumming inside of him and the grip his Dom had on his hips as he held him in place had Magnus exploding into thin air, again and again. The warm come, sloshing into him only intensified the pleasure. His eyes rolled into the back of his head from the intensity before he sagged against the scarf. 

He smiled tiredly into his arms as it dragged out until he was floating in a sea of happiness. It was bliss, not to have to think. Just to be.

Alec pulled out of Magnus quickly when he felt him sag and heard a blissed-out moan fall from his lips. He kept his hands on Magnus’ body as he stepped back in front of him, whispering his praises as he worked. 

“You did perfectly,” Alec said, kneeling and unbuckling the spreader bar from Magnus’ ankles, placing it quietly on the floor before standing and wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist 

“I love you, my beautiful boy” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear as he unhooked Magnus’ arms from the hook and rubbed some life back into them.

He scooped Magnus up in his arms, thanking the angel for his strength rune as he carried him to their room, knowing Magnus preferred being in their bed when he came down. 

Alec climbed onto the bed with Magnus in his arms and gently wiped his body down, with the bowl of now warm, soapy water on their nightstand as Magnus lay quietly, content to let him do it.

“You did so well for me” Alec kept whispering as he gently dried then settled Magnus under the thick warm blankets on their bed. He put the bowl aside and took up the glass of orange juice on the nightstand. 

“I thank the angel every single day, for the day I met you, for how perfect you are for me” Alec whispered, pressing his lips to Magnus’ forehead when he drank some of the juice down.

Alec climbed into the bed, pulling Magnus into his side and wrapped himself around Magnus’ body. He fed him small bites of the food he had prepared and left in their room, smiling down at his blissed-out boyfriend as he nibbled. 

“Thank you, for trusting me and giving me what I need, my love” Alec whispered as he stroked his fingers through Magnus’ hair, holding him closer when he finished eating. 

Alec lay with every inch of his body pressed to Magnus’ smiling when he finally fell asleep. Magnus Bane was something else!


End file.
